


【礼尊】My Sorceres

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Suoh Mikoto, M/M, Sexual Content, Top Munakata Reishi, 周↗防↘美↗琴↘, 性转, 既然已经性转与其说是M/M更像是M/F, 魔女尊
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】My Sorceres

*周防单方面性转

天阴了下来，空中铅色的云层密密地堆积起来压得人快要喘不过气，突然一道白光闪过，随之而来轰鸣的雷声仿佛在耳边炸响。  
宗像礼司有些害怕，他和捡到自己的魔女周防美琴是分开睡的。闪电的光芒一片惨白，宗像的脸色也糟糕了起来，起身快步走上阁楼，阁楼里仅有一颗水晶球照明，似乎是因为主人已经睡下光线显得昏暗不清。  
宗像轻手轻脚地爬上魔女用魔法绳编织的吊床，扯过魔女身上的黑色衣袍充当被子。  
魔女早在他进来的时候就醒了，转个身伸手将少年揽进怀里。  
宗像闭着眼睛却怎么也睡不着了，鼻间是魔女身上淡淡的玫瑰花香，她喜欢用这个味道的香水。不仅如此，魔女的身材简直是魔鬼的造物，丰满的胸部此时没有丝毫内衣的包裹柔软地触碰着他的脸颊，双手停在对方纤细的腰间显得有些无措。魔女睡觉的时候喜欢安静，阁楼周遭施了一层魔法隔绝声音，现下屋外的风雨飘摇已经与自己无关了，安下心来之后胸腔里的动静却变得刺耳起来。  
辗转数次依然觉得难以入眠，魔女皱了皱眉收紧手臂：“快点睡觉。”  
这怎么睡得着，宗像觉得这简直难为人。他开始步入青春期，开始了解性别，开始思考并且为感情所烦恼。  
魔女捡到他的时候他才十岁，炎炎夏日这个女人却依然裹着一身黑色罩袍，后来宗像才知道这罩袍是由魔法材质织成的，并不会炎热也不会寒冷。女人从腰间解下水袋递给自己，清凉的水润过嘴唇和喉咙后宗像才看清楚眼前的是一位魔女。火焰色的头发和鎏金色的双眼，不由自主地伸出手扯住对方的衣角，他很饿，身体瘦弱地看上去就快死了，手指也用不了多少力气，魔女想要离开轻而易举，可是她在感受到有人扯自己衣服时停住了，回头望着这个小男孩善心大发地抱他起来给他买了食物。  
随后宗像礼司就被这个魔女收养了。  
魔女名为周防美琴，居无定所四处游历。她腰间的口袋仿佛百宝囊什么都可以拿出来，甚至他们晚上睡觉的房子魔女也能从里面变出来。宗像觉得魔女的魔法实在太神奇了，闪着一双满是期待与兴奋的湛紫色眼眸向魔女求教魔法，可是魔女却坏心眼地拿手中细小的木棍把他变成了一只小黑猫。  
魔女与猫，很配。她这么说。  
魔女的头发很长很直，额发已经长过眼睛却一点都没有想要修剪的迹象。她每天起床都会拿水打湿额发随后使用魔法让头发全都柔顺听话地梳到脑后，额前只留细细的两绺，而对于身后的长发来说额发的长度又太短，在头皮上俏皮地翘着，仿佛长尾巴的狮子。  
宗像对她的头发也很有兴趣，魔女喜欢找间酒馆安静地坐在吧台喝酒或是吸烟，而这时宗像总会趁机会摸她的头发，周防美琴也不介意，直到这小鬼把她头发全都揉乱才拎着他的衣领像拎小鸡崽一样放到隔壁座位上。  
彼时还是乳臭未干的小鬼，宗像从没有意识对方是女性，现在虽然会习惯性依赖，可是已经开始觉得自己是成长了，不能再像以往那样没大没小没轻没重地调皮，尽管周防美琴从不会教训他。  
宗像礼司早熟，懂事，知晓礼仪。魔女变出来的屋子里有一间书房，里面的书架上陈列者各式各样的书，宗像没事的时候就喜欢在里面躲着看书，而周防找不见他了往这间屋子瞅一眼，看到铺开一地的书籍就知道他在了。  
买东西的时候也是，周防美琴碍着魔女身份本就不讨喜，再加上性格有些糟糕，而宗像懂礼貌能言善辩哄得卖家都很开心也能用比原价便宜许多的价格买下来，发现这件事后的魔女因为不喜欢和人过多交流接触于是全权交由宗像负责了。  
魔女是不会变老的，她的身体永远是二十多岁的样子，永远丰满紧致。一些地方的流浪汉大概没有什么魔女的概念，看到宽大的黑色罩袍也遮掩不了的性感曲线便起了色心，搭讪揩油之类的事简直太多了，周防不喜欢陌生人靠近自己半米以内，但又不可随便在街道上使用魔法，往往会先诱骗他们去人少的地方，流浪汉以为周防美琴同意玩一玩也会欣欣然地跟过去，随后全部被教训一遍。  
别轻信魔女。周防这样教育着宗像。可是宗像除了眼前这个魔女也不会去接触其他的魔女了。  
宗像会注意到每个月都有那么几天魔女无法使用任何魔法，周防会记着日子提前找地方变出屋子把自己藏在阁楼里。一开始宗像还会疑惑，她都不下来也不吃不喝，不会饿死吗？经历过快要饿死的绝望感的宗像并不想让这个有恩于自己的魔女有那么痛苦的经历，端着自己学做的蛋包饭爬上阁楼敲门。  
门里什么声音也听不到，担心她出事的宗像放下餐盘想要把门撞开结果门根本没锁，也许是周防以为宗像并不会进来吧。  
躺在吊床上的魔女正在熟睡，照明用的水晶球光线昏暗非常助眠，宗像轻手轻脚地走过去，若是往常周防美琴早就醒了，可是自己都走到面前了还是没有醒来的迹象。悄声伸手探了探鼻息，均匀且缓慢，且熟睡中的魔女表情比平时总是皱着眉一副苦大仇深要柔和多了，增添了一份女人味。  
魔女睡觉时是全裸，只是把衣袍当做被子简单盖在身上，稍微翻几次身就把蜜糖色的胸部和大腿全露了出来，这样的景象对于刚刚对性有所认知的宗像礼司来说太过刺激了，红着脸帮她盖好后把饭放在屋内的桌子上，悄悄地退出去关好门。  
之后偶然一次在书房里翻书的时候才知道魔女的生理期会无法使用魔法，也是最虚弱的时期，魔女们会选择安全的地方进入深度睡眠来防止体力的流失，用这样的方法来度过生理期。  
然而这样子似乎并没有什么很好的效果，况且生理期代谢旺盛就是应该好好补充营养啊。宗像买了很多营养菜谱学着料理，每次都是强迫周防美琴吃光之后再爬回阁楼睡觉。魔女一开始还觉得诧异，在看到对方认真的神色后也就妥协了。  
亲密接触过的异性也就这个魔女，宗像总觉得自己似乎是对她有种像是亲情但是又不仅仅是亲情的情感，小时候听见夏夜的雷鸣也会害怕地躲到周防所在的阁楼和她挤在一张吊床上睡觉，那时自己只会觉得安心。  
然而目前这种状态，自己也开始发育起来了，个头也不比对方矮多少，两个人挤在一起还是会显得空间狭小，况且对方不知廉耻为何物的散发着雌性魅力的胸部就在自己眼前，屈起手臂想要推远一点却不小心摸到了柔软的脂肪块，自己一只手都握不过来，手指深深地陷了进去，简直就像是有魔力一般像是要把自己整个人都吸进去了。  
慌乱中本想放手却不由抓得更紧，从周防美琴的嘴唇里发出一声娇喘，似乎是弄疼她了，宗像礼司现在大脑一片空白。  
魔女勉强睁开惺忪的睡眼看了看宗像抓着自己乳房的手脑子还有些不清楚：“怎么还像个小鬼一样，都说了我没有奶……”  
才不是啊。宗像无声地吐槽。  
宗像好不容易松开被捏得留下淡淡指印的胸部，自己到底是用了多大的力气啊，心里有些抱歉地抬眼看了看周防，对方则是再次陷入睡眠中，微启的薄唇像是在等着人品尝。  
鬼使神差般宗像用力伸长脖颈凑过去贴上去，魔女的嘴唇温热柔软，诱惑着人想咬上一口，残存的理智告诉他只是碰一下就该满足了，脸庞烫得有些异常，拼命将头埋进盖在身上的黑色衣袍里仿佛这样就可以降温一样。  
宗像礼司觉得自己大概是喜欢上了周防美琴。  
不过周防美琴从不这么想，她觉得眼前这个小男孩仍是刚刚捡到他时的十岁左右，尽管身高一天比一天高了，唇上的温热触感也不过是看作小屁孩的恶作剧而已。  
魔女出门去酒馆喝酒会注意一下脱掉魔女标志性的黑色罩袍，上半身只有缠乳带把丰满的胸部遮挡起来，下半身穿着条边缘像是被撕开的短裤，简单在脑后梳个马尾。  
穿衣大胆又情色，简直是对于自身魅力过于自信而毫不在意地展示出来享受旁人的目光。宗像觉得这也太破廉耻了找出自己一件衬衫帮她穿上，而魔女除了罩袍之外其余的衣服都不喜欢穿得很严实，放弃系上纽扣而是选择将衬衫下摆在肚脐上简单打个结，露出带马甲线的细腰，袖子也简单挽到手肘处。  
很帅气，也很有女人味。  
宗像礼司默默地跟在她身边，至少有个男性同伴会让路人知道这位简直是行走的雌性荷尔蒙的女人已经名花有主。  
宗像酒量并不好，只是偶尔浅尝一口，旁边坐着的魔女已经数不清往肚子里灌了多少杯。手指夹着纸烟放到唇边点火，面色上并没显出丝毫醉意，完全是把酒这种东西当水来喝。  
魔女的酒量都这么可怕吗？就在他准备开口劝她少喝几杯时周防另一侧坐下一名男子。  
“哟，美琴，可真是让我好找啊。”  
周防嘴里还没咽下去的液体差点全都吐出来，结果不小心呛到了，泪眼模糊地低着头咳个不停。  
“别这么激动啊，美琴，见到我这么高兴吗？”男子左耳似乎缺了一块，耳骨上戴着一排耳环，他快了宗像一步手掌贴上魔女的后背轻拍着。  
周防美琴明显散发出不欢迎的气息从腰间摸出细长的魔法棒朝对方的眼睛方向捅了过去，男子轻易地抓住周防的手腕避开，脸上挂着丝危险的笑容：“刚刚重逢就是这么热烈的招呼吗？”  
“啧……”周防美琴想要挣脱对方的钳制却发现他早就已经使用了不易察觉的魔法，自己能想到的应对魔法全部都是非常显眼会引起骚动的，再加上宗像在自己身边不想让他受伤一时受制于眼前这个人。  
男子笑得越来越危险，宗像起身环住周防抬手打开对方的手，表情有些冷峻：“你是什么人？”  
一个小男孩竟然能破除魔法，虽然并不是什么高阶魔法，可是男子确认这个青发小鬼身上没有任何魔力流动就是个普通人，有点吃惊却也觉得有趣。  
周防美琴有些庆幸，平日里为了保护宗像而帮他买的魔力道具现在帮了自己一把。  
男子看这个小鬼有点凶摊开手自动拉开距离：“别这么紧张，我不是坏人，美琴，这小鬼是你收养的？你难道没有告诉他我是你的老情人？”  
宗像身形一顿，感觉受到了冲击。周防美琴则是一脸厌恶：“放屁，我没有情人。”  
“美琴，女孩子说话嘴巴要干净一点。”  
“关你屁事！”  
总之眼下状况是男人单方面骚扰周防美琴，宗像将周防揽在怀里不友好地表示：“周防说她没有情人，所以如果你只是来搭讪的可以离开了吗？”即使话语间带着疏远与距离感敬语还是老老实实地在用。  
周防美琴起身拽着宗像往外走：“我们走吧，宗像。”  
“美琴，”男子也并不追赶。“你忘了我们曾经一夜欢愉？”  
这句话惹得周防美琴有些火大，也顾不得什么了直接咏唱起高阶的火焰魔法将酒馆卷入火海。  
男子逃得还算快，临消失之前还留下一句：“放心吧，美琴，我只是过来看看你而已。”  
去死吧那个混蛋。周防美琴咬牙切齿地诅咒着对方。年少不经事的时候听信了他的花言巧语被骗上床，周防美琴从不在意自己第一次，只是是和这个混蛋让她不免有些后悔。  
宗像礼司听到“一夜欢愉”的字眼之后就觉得耳边一阵轰鸣，他看得出来魔女并不喜欢这个男人，可是这个男人过了这么久又试图揭开旧伤疤故意恶心人，宗像握紧拳，他知道自己只是个普通人是个小鬼甚至更多时候需要魔女的保护，但他也想回报她，甚至可以说是出于喜欢的回报。  
回到住所两人依旧牵着手，周防心里咒骂了几句平复了心情准备回阁楼，然而宗像用力牵着不准她离开。疑惑地回头看了看她的小男孩以为他被自己莽撞粗暴的一面吓到了，伸手轻柔地摸了摸他青蓝的顶发。  
这样的周防美琴带着些母性的光辉，宗像礼司知道对方只是把自己当作孩子看待，可是自己已经有了性冲动，已经不再是小孩，甚至马上成年就要被外面的人当作男人来看待了。  
魔女真的很狡猾，年龄增长青春永驻。  
这样想的宗像礼司有些难过地开口：“周防，我已经不是小孩了，我马上就要成年了。”  
魔女眨了眨眼睛，望着那双此时泛着些悲伤的湛紫色眼瞳愣住了。  
“我也会有性冲动，”宗像继续说着。“尤其你的身材不知廉耻，我也会想要对你……”说着说着声音越来越小，宗像已经没有底气说下去了，有些颓然地思考着如果自己和周防美琴同龄是否就不会是这种情况。  
周防美琴第一次听到异性的告白，今晚酒精灌了不少可是脑子却异常清晰：“所以你之前亲我，不是恶作剧？”  
“原来你醒着吗？”宗像有些吃惊。“不是恶作剧，我是认真的。”  
魔女第一次有些困惑了，自己算是他的监护人，这小鬼喜欢上了自己，很不可思议，却也并不讨厌。周防美琴正疑惑间宗像将她横抱起来，以前都是自己抱着这个小鬼，现如今小鬼竟然能抱起自己了，果然长大了啊，一股老母亲般的欣慰感油然而生。只是：  
“这是做什么？”  
“我想抱你……”宗像脸有些红，今晚他也沾了些酒精胆子大了起来。“你今天不是喝了很多么，我怕你爬阁楼的时候摔下来，所以今晚睡在下面吧……”  
魔女从善如流地伸手环住少年的脖子：“好啊。”  
宗像的心脏狂乱地跳动起来，他有些分不清楚对方到底是在回答哪一句，亦或者是两句都回答了。  
魔女被他用力推倒在床上，还没来得及开口嘴唇便被堵住，滚烫柔软的舌头探入口中肆意地搅动着，灼热的呼吸混合着酒精的味道在彼此间蔓延，原本自己就喝得有些多，此刻被这些举动点燃顿时脑子昏沉起来和对方一样染上了层醉意。  
宗像小心又轻柔地侵犯着监护人的口腔，手掌探入已经快要从周防肩上滑落的衬衫里耐心地解开缠乳带摸上柔软的乳房，一条腿挤入魔女腿间。  
从周防喉间发出声细微的声响，身体微微发烫，不可自抑地扭动着腰，修长的腿缠绕上宗像。  
一边贪恋地吮吸着唇舌的柔软，一边抚摸着胸前丰满和充血挺立起来的乳粒，宗像看到周防美琴脸颊绯红，像是期待又像是羞耻地紧紧闭着眼睛抱着自己。  
红色的长发铺散开来，就像是在白色的床单上盛开了一朵红玫瑰。  
略带不舍地在对方下唇留下齿印放开了被吮吻地微肿的红润的唇，从耳后到脖子到锁骨，宗像仔细地细密亲吻着，留下几个清晰的齿痕。  
宗像的动作轻柔又缠绵，周防不由得又是一阵脸红心跳，对于这种事的记忆已经有些久远，然而耳边低沉灼热的呼吸似乎是要把她带回过去变成仍然是少女心性的周防美琴。  
少年的动作一点也不情色，甚至有些笨拙，大概因为是第一次吧，不想让她受伤所以耐心地准备着前戏直到周防美琴整个身体都软下来，通过肢体接触感受到了对方胸腔里的心意，即使是少年的粗大柱身挤了进来也并没有第一次时的痛苦。湿热的内壁紧紧包裹着宗像诱惑着他深入，周防身体颤抖不止，有些无助地抓着宗像的后背，任由自己发出暧昧的娇喘。  
宗像在周防的体内有规律地进出，深深浅浅地撞击把呻吟声撞得支离破碎，鎏金色的眼眸泛起水光，泪眼模糊间捧起宗像的脸吻了上去。  
灼热的情欲与浪潮般的快感在体内肆虐，像是要被燃烧殆尽，又像是要沉没进海底窒息。  
周防美琴蜜糖色的皮肤上渗出了一层汗，耳后和腰部她时常会喷一些香水，现在整个人就像是沾了露水的花朵美艳动人。  
宗像有些着迷，有点想把这个人占为己有，在体内冲刺几下后咬上周防的颈侧留下红肿的齿痕。  
情事结束后宗像反倒觉得有点不真实，自己真的和周防美琴——自己的监护人——做了吗？听着浴室里流动的水声没想到下身又精神起来了。精力还真是旺盛啊，宗像自我吐槽着。  
洗完后只是裹了条浴巾遮住胸部和下体魔女就出来了，紧致的大腿在宗像眼前晃来晃去。然而也就一瞬间，黑色的罩袍突然被周防扯过来猎猎作响，回过神已经是平常的魔女装束了。  
“走吧。”  
“嗯？去哪？”宗像还有些搞不清楚状况。  
“我在这里使用了高阶魔法造成了损失，当然是逃逸了。”  
“唉？”  
“魔女可是很麻烦的啊，你知道吗。”  
宗像忍不住轻笑起来：“本来也跟着你跑了很多地方了。”  
魔女拿出魔法扫把自己坐在前面让宗像在后面环住她的腰，感觉怎么这么像私奔啊，不过也挺不错的。  
晴朗的夜空中，男孩和魔女正在私奔的路上。

fin.


End file.
